


Metallum

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, x2 Twins
Genre: M/M, jesse drops kids in game and then drops jordan irl, they bois who like metal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: They both need it.
Relationships: Jesse Eckley/Jordan Eckley
Kudos: 1





	Metallum

**Author's Note:**

> probably a second part to this when i have time yee
> 
> this came from the fact they have a whole bag of mice and I was like hey you could tie someone up with all the mouse cords
> 
> but then was like Jordans way too good for mouse cords
> 
> and voila

It's a running joke on stream that Jesse drops people. Dropped Gheez in Melbourne that one crazy night, pushed a little too far, so seemingly out of character or maybe just the opposite since it is always supposed to be the quiet ones, right?

Jesse's always been a slow burn though, where Jordan just unashamedly lets himself get insta-triggered in most situations and for better or worse they do their best to deal with each other in the those moments, in game or real life, even if sometimes they end up goading the other on instead of trying to calm them. They've only had it go wrong a handful of times, most memorable the hole in the wall in the old house from Jesse kind of shoving Jordan's head into it, the burn scar on Jesse's left arm from the bowl of soup Jordan had yeeted off a table, not thinking about the consquences and they never mean to really hurt each other, just get so caught up in the rush of adrenaline and anger that they forget how evenly matched they are, how willing they are to take the fall for the other instead of aruging with someone else. 

A lot of the time they just playfight, wrestling each other to the ground and sure, Jesse's a dirty fucking biter, nipping at whatever skin he can reach but Jordan's great at pulling hair and screaming like he's the one being murdered and it's good way to let off steam, relax a little. It's kind of how they figured a lot of things out, especially after the spoon incident.

The newest stream joke is how much of a little bitch he is for leaving sometimes, how he can't hack it, gets too tilted and is terrible at the game and needs to run away and have a cry but honestly, having the freedom and ability to just up and leave has improved his life greatly. He can disappear and settle down and then come back when, if he wants too, no longer bound by the pressure to keep streaming like they needed to before their parents curfew and it's good for Jesse to have a little solo time anyway, not to mention how x2bear has kind of become a thing that chat likes. 

Tonight, Jesse follows him to bed after only playing a couple of extra games, a certain look in his eye and a bunch of stuff in what Jordan's pretty sure is actually a cake tin but it's not like they're ever gonna bake so it's just a container at this point, for very certain things.

"Yes"

He's agreeing before Jesse can even ask, immediately on the same wavelength. He's had enough time to settle his temper and it's been a while since they've played, a month or so since they'd moved in and christened the house with it's first session. Jordan has exactly zero complaints about not worrying about being too loud or interrupted. 

Warmth rushes through him in unironic counterpart to the tin of things that so very much the opposite because Jesse's had to have planned this, to put their toys in the fridge or freezer respectively, they can't have people coming round and finding things just literally chilling next to the milk or ice cream. 

He tugs the container from Jesse's hands, drops it with a clang onto the bedside table and then pulls him down for a kiss, grabbing at his shirt until, with a muffled snort, Jesse obliges and climbs onto the bed with him, straddling him with the best kind of weight and reattaching their lips, mouth insistent against his own and Jordan's not even going to fight today he can feel it already, long overdue for nice, easy drop, gentle for Jesse too. 

Jesse stays in his t-shirt and shorts, casual clothes compared to Jordan's sudden nudity, his own clothing discarded quickly, easily. The doona follows them off the edge of the bed, extra pillows adding to the pile. It's cool, air conditioning left on and neither of them really willing to go and grab the remote and Jordan likes it anyway, the cool breeze against his already too hot skin.

The collar comes first, thick links of strong, solid chain with a heavy weight to it and Jesse always tests the positioning on his wrist first, to be certain that he's putting the slip the right way round, that when he pulls and releases the pressure will instantly release though mostly it's the mental weight that keeps Jordan in check, they both like having it there, for Jesse to have the ability to pull it taut, make him plead for more with every strain of breath.

The cuffs are of solid metal, something they'd fought over because if Jordan pulls enough they'll leave marks that he really couldn't hide during stream so he has almost extra incentive to be good but it's always Jesse's call, if he thinks Jordan's too worked up he'll grab the padded ones instead and Jordan always, always wants to be good enough to go without.

He's on his back, arms tucking up behind his head automatically, legs splayed open and he can't escape Jesse's deep gaze, forced eye contact as he clicks the cuffs in place and Jordan doesn't want to hide, wants to be drawn and strung out however his twin pleases. His ankles are meticulously arranged just so, simple chains anchoring them loosely to the foot of the bed more for the satisfying rattle than any real restraint.

The spreader bar though, that's to pin him open. Chains in place of the traditional leather straps wrapping tightly around his upper thighs because here, here he can have marks, fight the bar until it bruises him darkly, enough to last for weeks. He's stretched wide, nearly to the point where it hurts, muscles pulled taut and made to stay that way and that's how he likes it, forced with no escape.

Jesse pinches and sucks at his nipples before blowing cool air across them, drawing a sudden shiver along Jordan's spine before the sharp, immediate sting of the metal clips applied in unison makes him cringe instead. They're ice cold from the freezer, the thick chain that links them frosty as it swings against his chest.

The ample lube that Jesse's suddenly black-gloved hand then slicks him with makes him shiver, both from it's physical coldness and the almost menthol of it, designed to make his skin crawl crisply with every tiny movement of air. Jordan wiggles against the pressure in a mockery of how tied he is and earns himself a sharp tug on the nipple chain, trying to cringe away and he's got a long way to go tonight and he's going to enjoy every minute of the journey.

Next comes the heavy, cold metal ring that slips easily down his slick cock and rests snug under his balls, followed by another that settles at the base of him and they're adjustable to a point but the sensation is every bit the same as if they were truly solid, unforgiving metal caging him in until he's soft again, pressing tightly against his sensitive skin, drawing the blood up into his cock and Jordan swears if he concentrates he can feel himself pulse against them, a deep thrumming in his veins.

Jesse flicks at the head of his cock like it's an afterthough, a casual enough gesture that Jordan flinches at the unexpected jolt of pain but it's quickly wicked away by the new presence of a plug against his hole, the sharp feeling of cold against how warm he is and he loves it, loves the way the stainless steel holds the temperature long after it's inside him, the thick, long curl of it and the way it stays wide at it's flared base to hold him open, more relentless pressure of the best kind, that he just has to lay there and take.

He vaguely hears the sharp snap of the glove as Jesse slides it off, still focused on rubbing down on the plug until his brother leans over the edge of the bed and lifts up something that makes Jordan wince for real. The metal bar is flat and thin, an almost bounce to it's half-metre length and suddenly Jordan's caught off guard, unsure of Jesse's mood. He's not in trouble tonight, which means that his twin is either doing this purely because he wants oo or because he's reading Jordan better than he's reading himself right now which is entirely possible, sometimes he doesn't know what he needs until he's been given it. 

The bar is different from the soft flesh of a hand or light curl of leather, strong despite it's flexibility and Jordan's toes curl as Jesse starts running the cool metal up and down his legs, across his stomach. It's a much more intense kind of pain, less warm up and more a sudden, icy jump and Jordan can't take that much of it when he's barely down yet. 

"Jesse" His voice sounds too loud even as it wavers because he knows Jesse knows all this already and Jordan trusts him implicitly but he's still speaking, knows Jesse would want him to, trusts him in return to voice any uncertainty.

"You trust me" Is all his brother offers, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from Jordans forehead, fingers warm and gentle and it's all the promise, reassurance he needs to settle back again, pulling at his bonds just to remind himself he's still tied, still snug and safe and that he'll be taken care of. They don't have anything special to communicate, no safe words or gestures even though Jesse's asked more than once, Jordan knows all he needs to do is ask to stop and they will and it's a rare thing, far more likely that Jesse's the one who calls it long before then, even for himself sometimes. 

He cries out the first heavy smack against his right thigh, doesn't have time to do more than try to curl up against the spreader bar before Jesse marks the other just the same before picking up a rhythm of lighter hits and Jordan alternates between watching in anticipation and clenching his eyes tightly shut. It hurts, of course it fucking hurts as the blood rushes to his newly beaten skin, turns him pink and then red and his chest is heaving, body stinging by the time Jesse deigns to offer im a break, sliding the bar up underneath the nipple chain to tug at it, the change of sensation enough to distract him and draw a low groan from his lips and then Jesse's leaving it there resting against his chest and bringing his hands to stroke at Jordan's cock with a tight grip that he ruts up into, the pain easing into a steady warmth.

"Yes" Jesse praises him so quietly Jordan barely hears it, barely needs to for it to have all effect in the world because that's all he wants, for Jesse to be pleased with him. Pleased by him.

He whines when he's left untouched once more, Jesse nudging his knees up a little until the chains tighten around his ankles so he can redden the backs of his legs to match the front, smacks a little lighter for the odd angle but no less effective and Jordan's head is filled with warmth now too, a pleasant tingle starting to trace through his limbs as he lets himself relax until again, Jesse rests the bar on him and reaches under a fold of sheet for something he hadn't seen him bring in and oh, oh. 

Tonight is definitely a Jesse night, not that Jordan doesn't benefit equally at least sometimes more but all his brain is telling him right now is to stay still and pliant and give his brother exactly what he wants because he knows how much he likes this particular act.

The box is tiny, wood instead of metal but it hardly matters because it's what the box holds that's important, the perfectly polished chrome of the sound within, with it's soft unduluating spiral shape and the little ring at the end perfectly sized to slide a finger through to grip, ostensibly to stop it disappearing inside a cock - Jordan's read enough embarrassing Reddit threads about that kind of thing which is exactly why they bought this particular one - but the way it allows the toy to be thrust inside him gorgeous and Jordan's all about fucking good it feels, amazing like nothing else but also the things it does to Jesse, the whole process getting him so worked up just from playing with him that he can barely control himself. 

Jesse has the kind of focus on sounding that he usually keeps for their serious, pro games and actual events, an intense, reliable concentration as he cleans Jordan's cock with the crisp, cleanly scented alcohol wipe that makes Jordan's skin twitch and he digs the spreader bar against his legs even tighter in anticipation for what's coming, stares down almost mesmerised at the way Jesse's regloved hands grasp him and hold, start to push the sound in, sliding it into his cock in one steady movement and Jordan's sure he's making a stupid face but doesn't care because it's so good, makes him grind down onto the plug inside him, trembling with the new level of pressure and he's so there now, gone for it, gone for Jesse as his brother picks up the bar again and starts hitting him again, over the top of his already abused skin and it's the best place, where he's stretched out of his skin like he's floating, pleasure only added too by the pain that seeps through and it's like all he can do is offer himself up to Jesse in an attempt to repay him for the sheer overwhelming goodness he feels though it could never be enough.

He whines, crys out or may just cries, tears tracking down the side of his face that he can't stop, can't wipe away, can only focus on the pressure that surrounds him, smothering him in until it's all he's got left, the singular sensation of yes. 

"Doing so good" Jesse murmurs, instanteously drawing another choked sob from him because it's just the right moment, the words he needs to hear to keep him on track remind him not to pull on the cuffs, has to be the good that Jesse says he is, keep his wrists tidy and unbruised so unlike the rest of him.

"Please more" He pleads out in reply, "Hurt me more"


End file.
